Deal With the Devil
by SamZ
Summary: Vlad makes a deal with Danny making it so that he isn't allowed into Amity Park anymore. Now Danny has to find a place to stay. Meanwhile, Sam goes looking for Danny. Will she ever find him?
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day. There were birds singing in the trees, children playing games outside ,setting their imagination free, the parents maybe sitting on the front porch drinking lemonade with ice and smiling as they listened in on conversations about things that they only could imagine when they were children. It was a great day indeed...

...Unless you lived in Amity Park.

The streets were empty, no living creature could be seen save for a rat or two sniffing around in the gutter, and Maddie Fenton running down the street as fast as her legs would carry her.

Her throat was dry, and her heart was pounding loud enough for her to hear over her heavy footsteps. She didn't know how much longer she could keep running. She decided to take a risk and slow down. She looked all around her, all the while still breathing hard, trying to get enough oxygen in her lungs.

She didn't see anything, but she knew he was still after her. Ghosts could turn invisible, she knew. In her whole life, she was never afraid of a ghost, but this time it was after her the one time she didn't have any weapons.

Suddenly, she heard something faintly in the distance. As hard as it was for her at that moment, she stopped breathing and listened. Sure enough, it was the faint pitter patter of footsteps on the side walk. They were getting closer.

'Someone's coming! Maybe they can help me!' She ran towards the sound, but as she turned a corner around a tall building, she realized it was a trap she had walked right into.

He had caught her.

She struggled against his grip, but he twisted her arms around behind her back in one swift movement.

"Ah, Maddie, you should know better than to run from someone you know is going to catch you anyways. You gone and wasted all your energy. Ah well, I've always thought you were smarter than that, but I guess I was wrong."

"Let me go" Her voice was cold, but it expressed her fear more than she intended it to.

"now why would I do that?" He said with a slight amount of humor in his tone.

Before Maddie could answer though, she heard a frosty voice behind them answer for her.

"Because I said so"

Maddie would recognize that voice anywhere, but she'd never heard it so serious nor did she know it could be so threatening. It even scared her.

The ghost whipped around, still keeping Maddie's hands behind her back. He faced the one who dared to face him. "Daniel, I took advantage of your powerless three hours this time. Last time, I learned that if I want a job done, I should do it myself. It works, see?" He shifted Maddie's hands so that he held both in one hand. With his other hand, he gestured toward Maddie.

Maddie looked at Danny bewildered. He was all by himself, taking on the Wisconsin ghost, with a glare Maddie thought was the scariest glare she'd ever seen, and it was on her 15 year old son. Her baby boy. By the sounds of it, Danny had fought this ghost before, but didn't tell her. Why not?

"Let her go, Vlad"

'Vlad?' Maddie only knew him as the Wisconsin ghost, but it sounded like her son knew a lot more.

"And what, may I ask, will I get out of letting her go?"

Danny looked thoughtful for a second. "I have a proposition for you." He said finally.

"What might that be, dear boy?"

"I'll leave Amity, and never come back if you leave Amity alone for good."

"Danny, no-!" Maddie started to yell, but she was cut off by the ghost's free hand covering her mouth.

"Why would I want to do that, hm?"

"I-" Danny started, but got side tracked by Maddie, staring at him with a desperate look in her eyes.

Danny's eyes got a determined look in them suddenly. "Because, if you don't, I'll take all the money you worked so hard to get, and I'll put it somewhere you'll never look, and then I'll tell everyone where you got it, and how."

"Well, Daniel, I could always get more money you know."

"Not if you're locked up by the Guys in White."

"Oh, you got me there." He paused for a second in thought. "Very well Daniel. I'll leave if you leave, but how will I know if you come back?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I'll simply pay someone to come to Amity and keep watch, and cause a little destruction, maybe."

"I'll get some friends to keep watch for you, and keep the destruction down. 'Cause I have friends."

"Ha ha Daniel, thats very funny,"Vlad said sarcastically. "But I suggest you start now, I'm giving you the rest of the time that you're powerless to leave. I'll be gone by then too."

Danny turned and started to leave, but even as he was running to tell his friends, he heard when Vlad yelled after him.

"If you're family leaves Amity though, they're mine!"

Maddie watched as Danny ran away, he turned back to her before he was out of sight and yelled "I love you, mom" before turning back and running again.

She was going to yell back, but was distracted when the ghost disappeared into thin air, leaving just a small puff of smoke, which soon disappeared as well. then she came back to reality and started to run after Danny. She ran fast, but her legs felt like rubber and she couldn't run very fast. she came up to a split in the road. She wasn't familiar with this part of the town. The streets were still deserted. She didn't know which way he had gone. She gave up and sat down on a bench on the sidewalk, and cried. She would never see her son again.

5656565656565656565656565656565656

Yeah... this is my first story. I've been reading all of everybody else's stories, so I figured I owed it to them to write a story for them to read. A big thank you to all those writers out there! Also, if you didn't figure it out already, Vlad zapped Danny with the Plasmius Maximus again. That's what he was talking about when he said three hours of powerless time. Also I don't own Danny Phantom.

Sc56


	2. Chapter 2

Danny ran fast towards Fentonworks. He knew Amity Park inside and out by now because of almost a year of patrolling, and getting thrown through buildings. Which meant he knew that once he got onto Oak st. from Willow rd., he could turn on the third ally on the left, take a right turn and a left turn, he would end up right at the back door of his house.

He opened the back door, and ran past the basement and into the kitchen. He took his backpack off the floor, having lazily put it there after school that day and getting a snack out of the fridge. Now he wished his life was always like that. If his life was normal, he wouldn't have to live on his own for another three years. Three years was a long time in this case.

He ran over to he fridge and took out food that would last him at least a couple days. Then he went into the pantry and grabbed as many cans as he could fit in his backpack, and some old Amity Market bags. Then he ran up to his room.

He grabbed a couple of pairs of clothes out of his closet, and put them in a bag, along with a picture of his family, and a picture of him, Sam and Tucker making goofy faces at the camera. He wished he had a cell phone still, but after his dad smashed his last one, his parents discovered that all their lab equipment worked better when the cell phone waves weren't messing it up.

When he had finished packing, he ran outside. Realizing he would much rather take the specter speeder, which was now powered up by the ecto converter. He began to turn around, but stopped when he heard heavy footsteps that he knew could only belong to Sam.

"Danny!"

"Sam! Did you run all the way here?" He said, slightly surprised.

Her only answer was "Danny! You're leaving?"

"How did you even know that?"

Before Sam could answer though, another voice called out.

It was Tucker. "Danny! Don't leave!"

Danny was confused. "How does everybody know I'm leaving?"

"Danny, you can't leave. Everybody needs you! You're the only thing between ghosts, and this town's destruction. Besides... you're like a brother to me. We've done everything together. What would I do without you, dude?" Tucker had never expressed his feelings like this for as long as Danny knew him. Which was a long time.

"Sorry Tuck, I have to go. I need to know that none of you are going to get hurt and the only way to do that is to leave. I know you guys can handle yourselves against ghosts, but you won't have to if I leave. If I leave, the only ghosts that'll be here will be the ones Vlad will hire to keep watch for me, and the ones that I'll ask to watch for Vlad."

"Who will you ask? We have no idea where Danni is, Wulf probably clawed out of the ghost zone and could also be anywhere..." Sam trailed off obviously thinking of a reason all of Danny's ghost friends couldn't come, so that Danny would have to stay.

"I'll figure something out, Sam, but I have to go now or Vlad will think the deal is off." He walked back inside, followed by Sam and Tucker and took one more good look at the living room, taking in every detail as he walked past. He would most likely never see this house again. He would miss it a lot.

He walked down the stairs and into the lab. He paused at the bottom of the stairs, at the end of a lab table. On the corner sat a small pile of Fenton Fones. He gave a pair to Sam and Tucker, and took one for himself as well.

"Make sure my parents and Jazz know I have these. I'll try and talk to you guys sometime."

"Bye Tucker" He gave his long time friend a hug. He was sad, Danny could tell, but he was trying to be strong. Danny would never forget Tucker's sense of humor. Even if it was lame.

"Bye, Sam" He said sadly. She looked as though she was about to cry. He'd never seen Sam cry before. She was always the tough one. He liked that about her. He gave her one last long look.

With that, he walked over to the Specter Speeder, threw his bags in, and climbed in after.

His parents had built a new ecto converter after their last one was 'mysteriously' stolen. They had put it in the Specter Speeder so they could explore the ghost zone with out worrying about running out of energy, since the ghost zone was basically made out of spectral energy. After they put it in though, they realized they didn't have enough energy outside of the ghost zone to start it.

Danny, however, did.

He looked at his watch. 7:32. He had to be out in two minutes.

Then he realized that he couldn't start the Specter Speeder until the Plasmius Maximus wore off.

'_Crap_'

He got out, and walked around behind it, and pushed. It was a lot easier than he thought it would be. It was always floating, even when it wasn't on. His parents had done something with giant magnets to keep it that way. They were geniuses after all.

As soon as it got into the ghost zone, the engine roared to life. He turned back to his friends. "I'll miss you guys. Thanks for everything." His eyes then fell on Sam. "I love you Sam."

He jumped into the ghost zone after the Specter Speeder.

"I love you too, Danny." Sam replied quietly into the swirling portal, a single tear fell down her cheek. Her mind was having trouble registering that Danny was gone.

As soon as he was all the way in, his watch turned to 7:34, signaling that his three hours were up.

"Ah, good you're out. Oh and without a moment to spare." Danny whipped around, going ghost at the same time.

He lunged at Vlad, but caught only a whisp of purple smoke. Too bad. Danny was going to rip him to shreds for making him leave.

He turned around and phased through the Specter Speeder window. Then he set course to find a friend to help him out.

5656565656565656565656565656565656

Thanks to my reviewers, mutantlover09, Hordak's Pupil, Luiz 2400, New Ghost Girl, and Thunderstorm101.you guys are the coolest of the cool! Remember, I love constructive criticism! It helps me write! I don't own Danny Phantom!


	3. Chapter 3

Danny stopped the Specter Speeder. He was beginning to get frustrated, and he had been looking for his destination for hours. He whipped his map out of the glove compartment and tried to gather his bearings.

"Let's see" he said aloud to himself, "if I'm here, then Dora's castle should be..." He looked out the window on his right and saw the castle there standing tall and proud on a floating island. "Oh"

He maneuvered the Specter Speeder over to the flat space on the castle grounds, and got out. The grounds looked a lot better than when he was here last. The moat had been cleaned out too so the water was no longer a murky green color, the trees in the forest actually had leaves on them now that the clouds weren't always blocking the sun. All in all it was now one of the more decent places to live in the Ghost Zone.

People looked happier too. They smiled and waved at him as he went by. They all knew Danny was the one who set them free from the rule of Prince Aragon.

When he approached the giant doors to the castle, the guard recognized him right away, and motioned for him to follow. They walked through enormous halls, up stairs, took lots of turns, and went down stairs. This place was like a maze. It continued like this until finally the guard turned into a big room with a gold door frame.

Inside the guard bowed and left Danny facing Queen Dora Mattingly herself. He started to bow as well, but Dora objected. "You should not bow to me, Sir Phantom, I should be bowing to you, for you have set my kingdom free, and neither me nor my people could thank you enough."

Danny smiled at her sincerity. "Thank Sam. She was the one who really defeated Aragon. I just flew her home."

Dora just smiled back. "I assume you came to see me for a reason?"

Danny nodded and told her about the deal he had made. "I was wondering if you could send some of your warriors to protect Amity Park." he said when he was finished.

Dora was delighted. "Of course I will Sir phantom! Finally I have found a way to repay you!"

Danny was glad he had taken care of that. It was a huge weight off his shoulders, knowing his friends and family would be safe. "Thank you Queen Dora. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Ah but I do. I would want the same thing for my kingdom as you are asking for yours. Is there anything else I can help you with for your journey?"

"You've done more than enough already, thank you. I should go though. I still have to find a way out of the Ghost Zone"

"Good luck on your travels!" She called as he left.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Danny was still driving. It was sure a good thing the ecto-converter didn't take very much energy, or he would be asleep by now. His butt was getting sore though, and his right leg was asleep. He breathed a loud sigh of relief as he saw what was ahead of him. He had been looking for a way out of the Ghost Zone for much too long for his liking, but in front of him finally was a portal that he knew wasn't the Fenton Portal.

When he got through, he found himself in some sort of empty classroom. 'What kind of classroom had ghost portal in it?' he thought. The classroom was dark, and outside the windows, the sun had already set. He guessed it was about 10:00, and he was getting tired. He had been sitting all day, but he didn't want to stand anyway, he wanted to sleep.

He focused some energy into the Speeder, making it intangible and sliding through the wall. Outside, was a big grass field similar to the one a Casper High that was used for gym. Beyond that was a big city, probably bigger than Amity Park. He flew into it until he found a park surrounded by forest. He lowered the Speeder into the forest, and pressed the cloaking button. He got out. and found a bench to sleep on. It was actually more comfortable than it looked, so he soon drifted into the black abyss called sleep.

linelinelnelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"Kid, you alive?"

Danny groaned, not ready to wake up yet. It was Wednesday, he had first period off, and didn't have to wake up early...'wait...kid?'

Danny snapped awake, rolling off the bench as he did so, and hitting the ground with a thud. He looked up to see a policewoman with a look of amusement on her face.

"I'll take that as a yes" She laughed. Suddenly she got serious. "Why aren't you at school, young man?"

She sounded like his mother, and Danny suddenly became nervous. "Oh, I, uh... was, um... you know, uh th- SLEEPING!

"I can see that, but it's 3:00 in the afternoon. Why aren't you at school?"

"3:00?! How is that possible?"

"It's true. Now how do I reach your legal guardian? I have to tell them that you were skipping school."

"Legal guardian?" Danny wasn't fully awake yet, but the policewoman obviously thought so, because she grabbed him tightly on the wrist and told him sternly to give her his phone number.

"You'll get in more trouble if you don't give me you number, kid" she said.

"I can't. Sorry." Danny didn't know what else to do. "I can't go home."

The policewoman seemed to realize what he was talking about, and she had probably seen this before. "Oh, kid I'm so sorry, I didn't realize. Your not from around here are you? You ran away."

"Yeah" was all he could say.

"Well kid, do you want to talk about it?"

"No thanks" and with that, he got up and walked away, towards the Specter Speeder. The key and uncloaking remote were still in his pocket. He heard the policewoman get up behind him and run to catch up with him even though he wasn't going that fast.

"Do you want to stay with me, kid? You can stay in the guest bedroom at my house."

Danny couldn't believe his ears. Someone offered to take in a dirty runaway off the streets? "Really?"

She chuckled at the amazed look n his face and answered "Yeah, really."

5656565656565565656565656

Thanks for reading everybody! Sorry this wasn't really a good chapter. I hope the next one will be better. so anyway, tell me what you think so far! Thank you SO much, Hordak's Pupil, Luiz4200 (I'm SO SORRY),ShadowFireMario999, New Ghost Girl, Defender of the Light, and Thunderstorm101! You people are my only motivation! I only hav sixteen days of summer left...I am SO not ready to go back to school.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam sighed. Ever since Danny left, she became depressed _and_ bored. All the ghosts that Vlad had hired, were being taken care of by Dora's warriors, which meant that she couldn't go ghost hunting, like she would usually be doing if Danny were still here. So now she was closed in her room sitting on her bed, with Tucker across from her, spinning around on her computer chair.

_'What do teenagers who aren't friends with a half-ghost do for fun?... What did we used to do for fun before Danny got his powers?'_

Tucker sighed, apparently as depressed and bored as Sam was. "Let's go to the movies. Maybe it'll help take our mind off things." He suggested.

"I guess..." She got up from the bed, and stepped into her combat boots. "What's playing?"

"Rain Forest Demolition 3 just came out, I know you don't like seeing the rain forest being demolished, but...please?"

Sam let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright, I suppose we can see it if you feel like you have to." She said grudgingly.

"ALRIGHT!" Tucker sprung up from the chair and ran out the door, leaving Sam standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed.

"Three, two ,one" At that moment, Tucker came back through the door, looking more than a little bit embarrassed.

"It doesn't start for another hour" He sat back on the computer chair and resumed spinning, pretending as though nothing had never happened.

"Well, we have to do something. Why don't we go to the arcade? We'll play some video games to get our minds off Danny."

"Yeah, and I can totally cream you until the movie starts!"

"Dream on, Tuck. Last one there pays!" She called taking advantage of Tucker's sitting position, and running to get a head start.

"Hey, no fair!, I'm still dizzy!" he called after her. He attempted to run after her, but crashed into the door frame as a result of rushing while he was dizzy. He tried again, slower this time, and successfully got into the hallway. Sam was no longer there. He would never catch up now.

His dizziness was gone by the time he got out of the mansion. He could finally see Sam, but she was way ahead of him still. He started to run after her but he knew he would lose. Sam was in way better shape than he was.

He crossed the street and got to the arcade door where Sam was waiting for him.

"YOU CHEATER! I'm not going to pay just because you cheated!"

Sam smiled. "You don't have any money do you?"

"...No..."

"Well then, I guess I would be paying whether I cheated or not. I'll still beat you though."

"I don't think so!" he ran into the arcade, followed closely by Sam. They ran to the nearest two player game, and Sam inserted two quarters. They played like this for a long time, before Sam looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh Tucker we're late for the movie!"She said and took off.

When they got outside, they were greeted by a blast hitting the street not more than five feet away from them. They fell back, shocked by the sudden attack. Sam immediately sprung into action, dodging out of the way of a second blast that the giant ghost monster shot at them.

One of Dora's warriors was hacking at it with their sword, and the monster was shooting at him. The warrior would move out of the way, causing the shots to miss and almost hit Sam and Tucker. Finally the warrior noticed and moved the fight down the street a little.

"Come on Sam, let's go!" Sam looked back at the fight, but reluctantly followed Tucker. She always did hate to be the one on the sidelines.

They approached the movies, out of breath from running, and ran up to the counter. There was no line since all the movies had already started. "Two for Rain Forest demolition please"

"I can give them to you now, but the move started about twenty minutes ago. We'll be playing Rain Forest Demolition again at 8:00. I saw it, and you have to see the very beginning in order to get it, so I suggest you come and see the late one.

"Okay, thanks man. I'll see you later."

They walked out of the movies and down the street. "Tucker, where are we going? Are we really going to the 8:00 one?" Sam asked.

"Well sure, why not? In the meantime though, we have to find something to do, and I'm hungry. Let's go to the Nasty Burger."

Sam just followed Tucker to the Nasty Burger, and ordered her tofu melt, while Tucker ordered his disgusting mighty mighty meaty meal. They sat down, and talked as they ate.

Soon they finished their meals, but they were quite content so they kept talking. They talked about things that had happened in elementary school, and things that they should have said to the middle school bully, and stuff like that.

By the time they were got to the movies, they had gotten their minds completely off of Danny. They bought their tickets, and went into the movie.

"That was a longer movie than I thought! It lasted for three and a half hours!" Tucker said once they got out.

"Well, we've been through worse, right?"

"I suppose" said Tucker, then he added, "It's 11:30, I should get home before my 12:00 curfew." And he walked in the direction of his house.

"Oh my gosh! My parents! I'm so gonna get it." Sam only had a 10:00 curfew because her parents were so overprotective. She ran home.

She entered through the front door quietly. If she was lucky, her parents would have gone to sleep already, and she wouldn't have to sleep through a lecture.

No such luck.

The lights turned on and revealed her parents sitting on the couch, looking rather angry. And the lecture began.

When her parents were finally done, Sam was really upset. She was grounded for a two months. One for being late, and another for talking back to her parents. That was the last straw. She'd had it with her parents. Danny and Tucker were the only reason she was still living with them. She turned on her computer and emailed Tucker.

She was going to find Danny, and nothing was going to stop her. She gathered the stuff she was going to take with her, such as some food from the stash she kept in her room, a credit card her parents gave her for emergencies (or to buy pink dresses, whichever came first), some extra clothes, and she put it all in her spider backpack.

She climbed out her window, and took off for the edge of Amity Park.

5656565656565656565656565656

Sorry this chapter was kind of boring, but I had to lead up to the reason why Sam left, and I'm not very creative. Thank you SO much Dpcrazy, Hordak's Pupil, Thunderstorm101, New Ghost Girl, Luiz4200, Defender of the Light, and TexasDreamer01, for being so nice to me and reviewing! I would offer you cookies, but all the writers do that, so it's kinda overused. Not that I wouldn't bake you all cookies, but I don't know where to send the cookies once they're done, and it always disappoints me when someone says they'll give me cookies if I review and I never get the cookies... yeah...


	5. Chapter 5

Danny sighed as he sat on his new bed. It wasn't exactly new, but it was new to him. The policewoman was really generous. He had expected her to ask all sorts of questions about himself when he had gotten in her car with her, but she had only asked him his first name, and for that, he was grateful. Her name was Lisa, and she had a daughter named Brook, but she was still at school. She also told him that he was in a city called Clarksdale in Arkansas

He stood up and decided to unpack his backpack. As he walked towards it, a beeping sounded from inside it. It was the Fenton Fones, which were most likely at th bottom of the bag due to their size. He dug to the bottom of the bag, cramming his hands into wherever they could fit in order to get there, until he felt one of the little speakers he was looking for. He pulled it out and squeezed it between two fingers, turning it on, before hastily stuffing it into his ear. "Hello?"

"Danny!" The voice on the other end shouted.

"Tucker!" It had only been a two days, but Danny was already glad to hear his friend's voice.

"Hey man, we have a problem." Tucker wanted to talk, but he needed to tell Danny about Sam before anything. "Sam went after you."

"What?! Why?"

"I don't know dude, but she emailed me and told me. I don't know which way she went either."

Danny groaned. Why hadn't he foreseen this? "Well, do you know if she took her Fenton Fones?"

"I don't know, but if she did, don't you think she would have called by now?" as if on cue the Fenton Fones started beeping again. He took it out of his ear and pressed the 'add person' button on the side.

"Hello?" Danny and Tucker said at the same time.

Sure enough the voice they heard on the other end was Sam's. "Uuuhhh, who is this?"

"Danny and I are both here." Tucker responded.

Danny was about to ask where Sam was, but he was cut off by the sound of footsteps running up the stairs down the hall. "I've got to go guys, I'll call you later, okay?

As soon as he pushed the small device, which was still in his ear, to turn it off, a girl about his age peeked into his room.

"Are you Danny?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah hi." He was nervous for some reason, but she didn't appear to notice, because she kept talking.

"I'm Brook, nice to meet you. I just got home from school, so I'm gunna do my homework now, and get it over with. If you need me, I'll be in that room down the hall." She turned around and walked into her room.

Danny was surprised by how fast she was able to introduce herself without seeming like she didn't want to talk to him at all.

He would have to learn how to do that. In the meantime, he would have to find the Specter Speeder before any one else did. He had payed attention when he was driving back with the policewoman, so he knew where to go on the ground, but he didn't know how to get there by air. He grabbed the keys and left the room.

He took a deep breath as he walked in the cool air. Winter was by far his favorite season, even though there was school, because after his accident, his body core temperature dropped a couple degrees, which dropped his temperature preference a couple degrees too.

As he made the first turn towards the park, he shivered and got the feeling someone was following him. He stopped and looked around behind him. This was a city, so there were some people busily walking down the street, and there was one couple bundled up in heavy clothes on a nice promenade, but no one seemed to be looking at him.

He kept walking, all the while becoming more and more aware of the feeling.

'maybe I can turn around fast and catch them by surprise' he thought. He whipped around with out stopping, and found that the element of surprise had worked. He found himself looking at a stunned Brook with a hood over her head, trying not to let Danny see her face if he looked back.

"Brook? Are you following me?" he asked, then realized what a stupid question that was. Of course she was following him.

"Umm...no?" Unfortunately for her, it came out as more of a question then an answer.

Danny, obviously, didn't buy it. "Why were you following me?"

Brook didn't even object because she knew she was caught. "I just wanted to know where you were going. I didn't want to do my homework."

Danny sighed. He was never going to get the Specter Speeder with Brook there. She would think he was some sort of alien freak. 'How can I get rid of her?'

Brook interrupted Danny's planning. "So where are you going?"

Danny thought fast. "I was just exploring. If I going to be living here, I want to know where everything is, you know?"

"I'll give you a tour if you want. I've lived here all my life, so I know where everything is."

Danny really needed to get the Speeder before anyone found it, but he also needed to know his way around town, so he excepted her offer.



Sam had a bad feeling about this town. She had been walking here for a while, but she hadn't seen a single person or sign of civilization at all. There was a slight breeze; it wasn't cold, but it sent shivers up her spine. The cliché tumbleweed rolled across the street in front of her.

Suddenly, a noise broke through the silence of the town, hard to hear at first, but eventually it got louder. The moaning sounded like it was coming from everywhere, and surrounding the black haired girl in the street.

A feeling of dread washed over her, and she began to run. Just then, as suddenly as it had started, the moaning sound stopped, and was replaced by the silence again. Sam waited for an more noise, and wasn't disappointed, when a voice boomed out over the town. "**Who goes there?**"

Sam knew she had to answer, in order to show whoever it was that she wasn't afraid, so she shouted confidently, "Sam Manson."

"**Where did you come from?**" The voice sounded like it was coming from all around her still, so she couldn't locate where it was coming from.

Sam didn't want the voice to know everything about her unless she knew about it, so she ignored the question and asked loudly "Who are you?" She was beginning to get intimidated by talking to nothing.

The voice somehow heard everything she said, and answered, "**Who I am is none of your concern. Where did you come from**?"

"Where I came from is none of _your_ concern." Sam retorted.

"**You are quite brave for a lonely traveler. You must be on a quest. What do you seek?**"

Sam didn't see any harm in telling this strange voice that she was looking for Danny, as long as she didn't mention his name. Danny had a lot of enemies after all.

"I'm looking for my friend." She said. "I don't now where he is though."

There was a pause before the voice declared "**I admire that you are willing to go to such lengths to find your friend. May I help you?**"

Sam was taken aback by the sudden offer of help by a potential enemy, but decided to take it up on it's offer. "What did you have in mind?"

"**I can send a guardian with you. I have trained him myself, and he can help you if you are in trouble. As long as you don't mind that he is a ghost."**

"I don't mind at all. Where is he?"

"**He's right next to you."**

Sam looked to her left and right then turned around, only to find she couldn't see anything.

The voice spoke again, this time it sounded amused. **"Look down."**

Sam obeyed and saw that right next to her right foot, there was a glowing mouse looking up at her. She got a puzzled expression on her face, but didn't dare to question the mysterious voice. Besides, the mouse _was_ cute, and she would probably enjoy the company.

"Just out of curiosity, why are you helping me?"

"**You, Sam Manson, are the only one so far, brave enough to stay and speak to me. I haven't seen anybody in this town for quite a while. I scared everyone away when I came here, but I wouldn't harm them. not all ghosts are evil you know."**

"I know she replied. Thank you for all your help." With that, she scooped up her new mouse friend and walked out of town.



Maddie sighed yet again as she shifted positions on the couch for the umpteenth time that hour. She hadn't slept well the night before, but she didn't feel any tiredness at all, only concern for her son.

Jack entered the room and sat beside her. For once he wasn't working on anything that had to do with ghosts. He opened his mouth to say something, but at that very moment the wall in front of them crumbled to the ground, causing them to jump to their feet.

laying in the pile of ruins that used to be the wall, was a ghost with a skull mask on, and an ax in each hand. He quickly got up and flew out, battling with a ghost that looked a bit more evil than the ax ghost.

"GHOST!" Jack yelled, pulling a ghost weapon out of nowhere.

Maddie briefly wondered how Jack could store a weapon that big on hid person, but quickly grabbed a weapon from the coffee table.

"Come on Jack, lets get out there and blow up some ghost!" Maddie said, not forgetting about Danny, but knowing the importance of this situation.

As they walked over the wall rubble, they gasped. Outside, there were wars all over. The Guys in White hovered over the streets in a rocket jet, waiting for orders from their HQ, the Red huntress, blasting away at all the ghosts in sight, flew by and out of sight. There were ghosts everywhere you looked battling it out, causing the town to fall to ruins.

Maddie noticed Jack run by in the distance, shooting at a ghost, but missing by a mile each time.

'How did he get over there so fast? I didn't even notice him leave.'

Maddie joined in on the fight, blasting ghosts this way and that. Eventually, she ended up next to Jack, who had actually hit a ghost or two. They were quickly surrounded by a circle of really evil looking ghosts. They were closing in, and there was no escape. Suddenly, Maddie was hit from behind, causing her to lose consciousness. Jack caught Maddie before she hit the ground, but was hit before he could put her down gently. Jack had joined Maddie in the world of black, and they both fell to the ground.

56565656565656565656565656565656565656565656565656565

That was a really long chapter for me. It was a little better than the last chapter, but I really need to start putting some more action into this story. Anyways! I don't have school Wednesday so I'll try and update then, but no guarantees. Thank you Hordak's Pupil, DPcrazy, Luiz4200, Thunderstorm101, New Ghost Girl, and TexasDreamer01 for sticking with me even after the last chapter (I'm not proud of that chapter) hands out invisible 'I'm awesome' pins now everyone has one? You're allowed to wear it for the rest of your life if you want to...

SC56


	6. Chapter 6

Vlad sighed, looked at his watch, then looked around the room and took a sip of his steaming tea. 'Where is he? He should have been here half an hour ago,' he thought.

He impatiently took another sip from his tea, when finally he saw Skulker phase through the wall in front of him.

"There you are," Vlad said. "I don't know about you, but I take punctuality very seriously. You had better have some good news."

Skulker hesitated for a moment, his eyes shifting everywhere except on Vlad. "Well...there's some good news, and some bad news..." he started.

Vlad knew this meant his little 'army' had failed, but asked anyways, "Well? What's the good news?"

Skulker was happy to break the good news to his boss. The happier he was, the more likely he was to get those new upgrades that were promised if his services pleased Vlad. "The Fentons aren't in Amity Park anymore." he informed.

Vlad's bad mood suddenly disappeared, and was replaced by excitement. "You got them? Where are they?"

Skulker hesitated once again. "Well, that's the bad news...Their location is unknown. The whelp's warriors got them and brought them into the ghost zone. We don't know where they went after that, and the daughter wasn't with them. She must have hidden..."

Vlad sighed in irritation, at the ghost currently floating in front of him and at the fact that Daniel had such powerful friends. This plan could definitely be going better...



Sam switched on the Fenton Fones, calling whoever would pick up on the other side. She waited as it beeped, indicating that the other Fenton Fones were ringing.

Finally she heard a beep and Tucker's voice came through the ear piece "Sam? Is that you?" he asked.

"Hey Tuck" she replied, her female voice hopefully confirming the fact that it was her.

"Hey, what's going on? Have you talked to Danny yet? Where are you?" He asked anxiously.

Sam was expecting to be showered with questions so she was also prepared to answer them. "Made a friend, no, and I don't know, in that order." she answered.

"You don't know where you are? You don't know where Danny is? You made a friend?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yes Tucker, I think we've already established all that. I was going to ask Danny where he was last time we talked, but he had to go as soon as I got a hold of you guys."

"Oh yeah, so who's you friend?"

Sam was silent for a moment, looking at the mouse on her shoulder. "Well, I haven't figured out his name yet, but You'll be the first to know..."

Tucker didn't seem to understand, but he let it go for now with a "Well...ok..."

In the momentary silence that followed, Sam heard a voice in the background. "Who's with you?" she asked afraid it might have been her parents, or even his parents.

"Don't worry Sam, it's just Jazz. She came to hide here, because the Mr. and Mrs. Fenton got taken to Dora's castle. They had to take them there in order to keep them safe. As soon as Vlad's people leave Amity, they'll take them back. I just hope they don't freak out when they wake up..."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want them ripping all of Dora's warriors apart molecule by molecule." She half joked. "I'm going to try and get a hold of Danny, hang on."

She pressed the "add person" button. This made all the Fenton Fones beep, but if Jazz was with Tucker and the Fentons were with Dora, Danny was the only other one with Fenton Fones at the moment.



Lisa yawned and stretched on her couch. It was later in the day, and she was only on patrol until Brook got home from school, so she had the rest of the day off. She closed her eyes and thought about her day. It was a bit more exciting than usual days.

First some lunatic reported a ghost attack in her apartment building, and she had to go check that out since she was closest, but by the time she got there the "ghost" had already "flown away".

She'd rolled her eyes and went back to her patrol, and a while later, she had found Danny on the bench in the park. She knew he wasn't a bad kid. Kids that run away are usually just depressed or attention deprived, or even abused, but Danny seemed different; it just didn't seem like he would run away.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a beeping coming from upstairs. She opened her eyes and looked at the stairs, waiting to see if she would hear it again. Sure enough, another beeping sound came from upstairs.

She leaped to her feet and ran up the stairs, taking three at a time and the beeping came again from the guest room where Danny was staying. 'Why would Danny take his cell phone?' she thought. 'All cell phones have GPS trackers in them, not to mention his parents might call.'

she looked around, she found that the beeping was not coming from a cell phone, but from a small circular device with a bent antenna coming from it, laying in a fold on Danny's backpack.

It beeped once again in her fingers as she picked it up to examine it closer. The side that was laying downwards turned out to be a tiny speaker and and there were three buttons on the side, none of them labeled.

It stopped beeping, but she was still examining it. She couldn't believe how small it was if it was a communication device. That made perfect sense judging by the looks of it. Of course, that got her wondering who would be trying to communicate with Danny, and where he might have gotten such advanced technology.

'If he has these, I wonder what else he has...' She looked towards his backpack, laying on the ground, and reached towards it. She put her hand on the zipper, but stopped and hesitated. She wouldn't like it if someone went through her stuff when she ran away. Maybe she should wait for Danny to show her what was in the bag...



Ok, so I know I haven't updated in a REALLY long time, and I know you probably want to know why, but I have no excuse, I just didn't feel like it. So anyways, here it is! Thank TexasDreamer01, Defender of the Light, Ali Phantom, DPcrazy and Luiz4200 and Thunderstorm101 who reviewed for every chapter so far! Oh yeah, and I still don't own Danny Phantom.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, ok, I'll update...But only because Feral Candy Cane put the flame under my lazy butt (and now I have third degree burns). Enjoy...And if I ever don't update, feel free to bug me till I do...

* * *

"Ugh...Stupid ghosts..." Jack Fenton muttered as he woke from his unconscious state. However, he momentarily forgot that ghosts were the reason he was in such a state. He just always said that when he woke up...

He was confused only for a short moment while he took in his surroundings. Then he remembered what had happened. The last thing he remembered was being completely surrounded by ghosts, and he had been knocked out.

So why was he laying on a king sized bed in a huge, fancy looking room?

He sat up, all hopes of going back to sleep taken over by curiosity. Where was he? What happened?

As he looked around, he found Maddie sitting up next to him, and he couldn't help but be somewhat relieved. At least they were still together. After all, Maddie might be scared without the completely competent Jack Fenton around!

Maddie had the same confused look Jack had as she looked around.

"Where are we Jack?" She asked, moving to get out from under the warm luxurious covers, and Jack did the same.

"I don't know..."

Both their attention's were drawn to the large, gold decorated door as it creaked open, and the face of a pale, glowing figure peeked in.

"You're awake!" She exclaimed cheerfully, opening the door the rest of the way.

"_GHOST!_" Jack yelled loudly, reaching for a weapon, but finding none.

Maddie crouched into a defensive pose, but the ghost brought up her hand, her cheery smile never leaving her face. "It's ok, you're safe. I'm Queen Dora, and you are in my castle. We're hiding you here from Plasmius." She explained. "I came to inform you that dinner will be ready shortly. We've prepared a great feast in your honor, and I hoped you would come. There are fresh clothes in that chest, and the dining hall is down the stairs and through the arch to your left." She finished.

Maddie and Jack relaxed, but still gave her suspicious glares. All ghosts were evil weren't they? What was this _'__Queen Dora'_ planning?

"O...kay..." Maddie said finally.

Dora nodded politely in return. "Do you need anything else?" She asked.

They shook their heads, unable to think of anything.

"Excellent! Come down when you're ready, and the merrymaking will begin." She told them, and back out of the room, shutting the large door behind her.

-line-

Sam sighed as she rested under a tree. She had no idea why she decided to walk, but she was covering quite a bit of ground, considering. That ghost town was about ten miles out of Amity, and she had come about five miles from there. She hadn't slept at all since she left home.

She reached for the glowing mouse on her shoulder, and took it gently in her hand. "What can I call you?" She asked him.

The mouse tilted it's head slightly. This obviously wasn't a _talking_ ghost mouse...

"Can I just call you Mouse?" She asked.

He nodded and she smiled. At least he understood English.

"Alright then, Mouse it is."

She sighed and leaned her head back against the tree, closing her eyes. She decided she would get some rest now, and when she woke up she would try calling Danny and find out where he was before continuing her search. _'It's like a game of hide and seek, but across the whole country...' _She thought.

-line-

Brook led Danny down the street, trying to make conversation with him. He seemed pretty quite.

"So, if you don't mind my asking, why'd you run away?" She asked once she couldn't keep resisting her curiosity any longer.

Danny was silent for a while, and she thought he wasn't going to answer, but at last, he said "I was forced to leave..."

"Oh!" She said, blinking with surprise. She hadn't expected that kind of answer. She waited for Danny to explain, but once again, he was silent. It was clear he didn't like that subject, so she tried again, keeping the topic away from his recent past.

"Do you think you'll be staying with us long?" She asked, hopeful. She was an only child and would enjoy the company. Besides, she wanted to hear his whole story once he felt comfortable telling it.

She noticed he looked a lot more comfortable with this conversation.

"I'm not sure." He answered. "I'd like to stay in one place as long as I can. My friend is coming to find me, and she doesn't know where I am yet."

Brook smiled now that she got him talking. "She? Is she your girlfriend?"

Danny looked down for a moment, thinking. "...Maybe...I told her I loved her before I left, but I haven't talked to her since." He said.

"Hm, well if she's coming to find you, then she must like you at least a little, right?" She asked, trying to tell Danny what he wanted to hear.

Danny smiled, obviously thinking of his maybe-girlfriend.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

-line-

Woohoo! I updated! Hope you liked it even though it's really short...REALLY short...Ok, vote! Would you rather me do short chapters and update more often, or long chapters and not as often?

THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I heart you...And I triangle you!


End file.
